When Dreams Become Reality
by unpocoloco13
Summary: Shawn will never be happy without Juliet. He's had that suspicion for years. After she kisses him though, Shawn knows it's a fact. Will Shawn ever get his happy ending? Tag to One, Maybe Two Ways Out. Shules :
1. Perfect Family

**A/N- I know I haven't written anything in months. My summer was super busy and now I'm back in school. Junior year is a TON of work. I know I still need to update Unexpected Complications, but after the AWESOME summer finale I needed to write this first. I know there are a lot of fics continuing this episode (not a shocker), but I hope mine is different :)**

**JSYK The italics are Shawn's dream.**

**I don't own Psych. It's sad, I know.**

Shawn couldn't wait to get to his apartment and pass out in his bed. He had been driving around Santa Barbara for the past three hours. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier that day. Juliet O'Hara had kissed him.

_She_ had kissed _him_.

His lips still tingled every time he thought about it. Shawn had been with many women way before Juliet came into the picture. While with them, he had done way more than just kiss. None of that had ever affected him as much as those few seconds with Juliet. He knew that that one not-so-simple kiss had just inevitably changed their entire relationship.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Five years ago, if somebody would have asked Shawn Spencer what he wanted for his future, he would have laughed at them. Shawn Spencer didn't plan for his future. He went where ever the wind took him. It could be one state away, or a whole country away. He didn't have roots, and that's how he liked it.

Now Shawn could picture his entire future in vivid detail. He could picture a house with a big yard where the golden retriever, named Pineapple (at Shawn's insistance), could run. There would be a trampoline and a swingset set up. A giant swimming pool would connect his yard with the yard next to him (obviously Gus had to live next door). His kids and Gus's kids would be best friends since they would grow up together.

This little fantasy seemed generic enough. He had never pictured his wife or children. He had always known they were there, but he never saw them. It had been gone on that way for a couple of years. For the last year or so though, Shawn's imagination had been oddly specific.

First he saw his little boy. He looked like him with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He knew he would be a handful. The next was a little girl. Her blue eyes shone with mischeif and her blonde curls bounced as she ran. She was beautiful, and she looked so familiar. This was his family for a few weeks. He didn't know who his wife was until he fell asleep one night.

He had dreamt of this family often, but that night his perfect family was finally completed.

_Shawn tried to roll over in his sleep, but he found it surpisingly dificult. He popped one eye open in his sleepy haze and was shocked to find his face buried in a pile of blonde hair. He didn't remember going to bed with anyone the night before, but the same had happened on previous occasions. The mystery woman"s head was buried in the crook of his neck, and her leg was wedged between his. Her arms were wrapped possessively around him as she breathed deeply. _

_She seemed so peaceful Shawn hated to wake her, but he needed to know who she was. "Goodmorning," Shawn whispered. "Time to wake up."_

_The woman stirred just enough to peek her eyes open. She looked up at him, and Shawn's breath hitched at the realization of who he was in bed with. "Jules?" he questioned dumbly._

_Juliet smirked at him. "Disappointed?" she asked._

_"Not even a little bit," Shawn answered seriously. He was still in awe that Juliet was holding him like this, but he didn't want it to stop._

_Juliet smiled and kissed his lips briefly. Shawn felt like he was about to melt. "Go back to sleep, Shawn. It's early, and it's Saturday. Both kids are still sleeping, which is a miracle. We should take this opportunity while we have it." Juliet curled back into Shawn's embrace. She kissed his neck before murmurring, "I love you."_

_Shawn"s heart fluttered as he felt her lips on his skin. He knew he had to be dreaming, so it didn't matter what he did or said. He was going to enjoy this fantasy for as long as he could. He kissed the top of her head and tightened his hold on her. "I love you, too, Jules." He felt her breath on his neck as her breathing evened out, and she succumbed to the pull of sleep. Shawn stroked her hair, but his rhythmic movements stalled when he saw something glinting on his finger. He pulled his hand closer to admire his wedding band. A strange calmness came over him when he ran his fingers over the matching one on Juliet's hand. He laced their fingers together before placing them between their bodies over Juliet's heart. _

_Juliet burrowed futher into Shawn's neck and mumbled something unintelligable._

_Shawn could feel his eyelids drooping. He didn't want to fall asleep because he didn't know if he would ever get to experience these feelings again. He now realized this was the life he never knew he wanted. Shawn wanted a wife and kids with a pool and a dog in the backyard. He also knew he dodn't want to experience this life with anyone other than Juliet. _

_As realization hit, Shawn's eyes finally closed completely. "Love you," He whispered, already half asleep._

When Shawn woke up the next morning, he saw Abigail sleeping with her head on his chest. Part of him hoped that he would awaken with Juliet wrapped in his arms instead. He knew it wasn't possible, but his heart ached for the blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty from his dream. His mind was pulled from his dream world when Abigail stirred.

"G'morning," She mumbled. Abigail looked up at him through hooded eyes and gave him a lengthy kiss. She pulled away and smiled up at Shawn.

"Goodmorning," Shawn replied. He plastered on a fake smile trying to forget about a different pair of lips on his. He knew he had to forget about the dream. He figured it would be easy. Abigail was great, so he could easily forget the dream he had.

He hadn't counted on the fact that he would be having a similar dream every night for nearly a year.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Shawn let out a sigh of relief when he entered the parking lot in front of his apartment building. All he had to do was climb a flight of stairs before he collapsing onto his bed. Shawn was tired of trying to analyze what happened at Declan's house. All he knew for sure was that kissing Juliet was the best 30 seconds of his life. He hated that she was going on the trip with Declan, but he really did want her to be happy. If Declan made Juliet happy, then he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. He loved her too much to ruin the trip for her. The only problem was that Juliet had looked so miserable when he walked out the door, it took all his willpower to leave her like that. If he would've hesitated for an extra second, he knew he would have pulled her into his arms and kissed that expression right off of her face.

_The upside of this_, Shawn thought as he opened his apartment door, _is I have two weeks to figure out what I want to say to Jules_. Shawn jumped when he turned on a light and saw a figure hunched over on his couch. The figure jumped too, but gave Shawn a nervous smile.

"Hi, Shawn," it stated. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by."

"Jules?" Shawn replied, dumbfounded. "I thought you'd be on your way to the Almafi Coast by now."

_So much for two weeks to think_, Shawn said to himself.

**A/N- I really hoped you liked it :) Please review because I haven't written in forever. I think there is only one more chapter, so hopefully I can get it up soon. Thanks for reading.**

**Love ya**


	2. Reality

**A/N- Here is the final chapter of my fic. I really appreciate all the amazing reviews and support, so thank you :] I really liked this chapter, and I hope you do too. **

**Oh, and I don't own Psych.**

"I couldn't go," Juliet replied so quietly Shawn could barely here her.

"What?" Shawn asked. He knew what she had said, but he just wanted to make sure that it wasn't his imagination.

"I couldn't go," Juliet repeated, a little louder that time.

Shawn wanted to do a happy dance when he heard that. He was ecstatic that Juliet wasn't leaving for two weeks with Declan. He managed to restrain himself though, as he asked the burning question. "Why?"

Juliet took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking. Her heart was pounding, and she hoped Shawn couldn't tell that her hands were shaking. Juliet knew what she needed to tell him, but she couldn't say it just then. She needed to work her way up to that. "Shawn, four years ago I walked into a diner and stole a stranger's seat. That stranger just happened to be a charming psychic that worked for the SBPD. At first, he flirted with me, and I thought he was just trying to sleep with me. As time went on though, he became my best friend. He saved my life on several occasions, and I did the same for him. We solved many cases together, but after one concerning speed dating, I knew that I had started to develop feelings for him.

"And that scared me, Shawn." Juliet looked straight into Shawn's eyes. "_You_ scared me." She took a deep breath before continuing. "It scared me because I was afraid that no matter what happened between us I would get hurt in the end."

"Jules," Shawn sighed. He could see the fear her eyes still held. He walked over to the couch and sat on the other end. "Why would you think that?"

"Because, Shawn," Juliet said with a little more conviction, "You flirted with pretty much every woman you met. One minute you could be talking to me, and the next you would leave me to go hit on whichever pretty woman walked by. And Shawn, I've seen the women you dated, and I can't compete with any of them."

"That's not true," Shawn cut in.

Juliet gave him a shy smile. "Thanks, Shawn, but please let me finish. I'm almost done. I promise. Then, after Yang took your mom, I realized something. I didn't want to wait any longer to tell you how I really felt, so I went to the drive in. Seeing you with Abigail killed me. I knew I had waited too long though. You were happy, and I couldn't bring myself to say anything to you that might change that. When I was hanging off that clock tower, I just hoped and prayed that you would come for me. I was extremely thankful to Carlton and Gus for rescuing me, but a small part of me was disappointed that you weren't there.

"I needed you, Shawn, and you never came." Juliet could feel the tears develop in her eyes at the memory.

Shawn wanted nothing more than to pull Juliet into his embrace and kiss her so hard she wouldn't be able to remember her own name, let alone the fear she felt those few months ago. He settled for grasping her hand and interlocking their fingers.

Juliet felt her hand tingle at the contact and smiled down at their hands with watery eyes. "After that, I thought it would be best to just forget my feelings for you ever existed. I distanced myself from everyone, but that didn't really work too well. I still had feelings for you, but I tried to push them away. When Declan asked me out, I jumped at the chance."

Shawn winced when at hearing the name of his rival.

"But then you asked me to go as your date to the wedding. I wanted to say yes, but I had already agreed to go on a date with Declan. I got to thinking about it later, and I knew I didn't want to miss out on another chance with you again. I was so hurt the next day, when you told me that you could go to the wedding with anybody, that I wondered if you ever _really_ cared about me."

Shawn hated hearing her talk like that. He wanted to tell her that he was just being an idiot; that he had always cared about her. He stopped himself though bcause he knew he had to let her finish.

"I moved my relationship with Declan along so quickly because I thought he could replace you. I knew that wasn't true though after I heard you talking to Gus after capturing Nadia."

Shawn stared at her increduously. "You heard that?"

"Yeah," Juliet said. "I heard all of it, and I realized I still felt the exact same way."

Shawn grinned at her. Knowing that he hadn't screwed everything up made him incredibly relieved.

"I still wasn't entirely sure that you meant it though; not until you talked to me in Declan's foyer. I could tell it was killing you, but you really did want me to be happy. It was then that I realized, I could never be happy with Declan. You make me happier than he ever could. I knew it was wrong to kiss you, but I couldn't help it. You looked so miserable, and I couldn't stand seeing you like that. Even though it wasn't a long kiss, it made me feel more than any other kiss from anyone else." Juliet smiled when she saw Shawn's goofy grin widen. She knew it was time to lay everything on the table.

"So, to answer your question, Shawn, I didn't really think it would be appropriate to go to Italy with my boyfriend, while I was in love with my best friend back in Santa Barbara." Juliet's voice waivered towards the end of the sentence. She saw Shawn's eyes widen after she said that. She hoped she didn't scare him off by telling him she loved him, so she just stared at the ground, awaiting his resonse.

Shawn's breath hitched when he heard the word "love." He knew Juliet had felt something when she had kissed him earlier and then after her speech, but he didn't know her feelings ran that deep. Part of him was scared because he had never told anyone that he loved them before. The rest of him was ecstatic because he had literally dreamed about her saying that to him. He looked over at Juliet and could tell she was afraid of what his response would be. Shawn knew he had to assuage that fear.

Shawn slid off of the couch and knealt in front of Juliet. He lifted her chin so she was looking straight into his eyes. "I love you, too, Jules." Shawn saw the worry leave her eyes and the light return to them. "And I'm so sorry for everything that has happened between us. I was _never_ just wanting to sleep with you. I hate that I gave you that impression, but you always meant more to me than that. I've cared about you for years, and I've known for the last year or so, that if you ever gave me the chance to be with you, that I wouldn't screw it up. And I _swear_, Jules, I _won't_ screw this up."

Juliet could tell by the determination in Shawn's expression, that he meant everything. Before she thought about it, she launched herself into Shawn's arms. The force knocked him backwards so he was lying with Juliet on top of him. She attacked his lips with hers. This kiss made the previous kiss feel like nothing. Both sets of hands were roaming all over each other's body. When Shawn's hands finally rested on Juliet's waist and he began stroking the soft skin of her sides and stomach, a fire erupted in her that she had never felt before. She moaned as Shawn's tongue pushed past her parted lips. Their tongues tangled in a delicious dance that had them craving more. Eventually Juliet wrenched her lips from Shawn's, both of them panting heavily. She rested her forehead against his, and Shawn wrapped his arms around her tightly. Juliet hadn't wanted to stop, but she knew that if she didn't pull they would do something that they would both regret. As much as Juliet wanted to go all the way with Shawn, and man, did she want to, she knew that they weren't ready. She could tell by the tiny smile on Shawn's face, that he knew it too. Juliet wasn't ready to let Shawn go yet, so she just rested her head on his chest, with her ear over his heart, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and her closed her eyes, content to just be near him.

Shawn smiled and kissed the top of Juliet's head. He didn't know how long he laid with Juliet on top of him. All he knew was that, nothing ever had or would feel as wonderful as Juliet's lips on his and her body wrapped in his embrace. He loved Juliet so much, he knew he had to say something that he never even thought of telling any other woman.

He needed to tell her the truth.

Shawn immediately felt sick to his stomach. He knew the consequences of what could happen if he told Juliet the truth, but he couldn't stand the thought of lying to her for another minute. Swallowing thickly, Shawn prepared himself for what he was about to say. He only hoped that Juliet would find it in her heart to not only forgive him for lying to her for four years, but to also still love him. "Juliet," Shawn said quietly as he moved to sit up with Juliet perched on his lap. "There's something I need to tell you."

Juliet knew it was something big when he used her real name. She scooted off of Shawn's lap so she would be able to look him in the eye. She saw the fear that was present there, and her stomach churned at the thought of what he wanted to reveal to her. After a second she gave him a short nod, urging him to continue.

"Juliet," Shawn started again. "I've been lying to you for the last four years." He took a breath before continuing. "Jules, I'm not really-"

"Stop!" Juliet said. Shawn stared at her like she was crazy but waited for her to continue. Realization hit her as soon as he said four years. She knew what he was going to say, and she didn't want to hear it. She didn't need to hear it. "Shawn I know what you're going to say, but it's better for us both you just don't." Shawn still looked very confused, so Juliet took that as her cue to continue. "As a police officer it is my duty to turn anyone in who has been conning and lying to the police department. I would never turn you in, Shawn, but it's just better if I pretend not to know. This doesn't change the way I feel about you in the slightest, so don't worry about that at all. There is one thing I would like to know, though; since you know what could have happened when you told me, why did you?"

Relief washed over Shawn once he knew Juliet didn't hate him. She was the most forgivig person he knew, andif anything, he loved her even more. He smiled when he heard her question. It was the simplest answer ever. Shawn leaned over and stroked the side of Juliet's face with his hand. "Because I love you," he stated simply. "Trust me, I was scared of the consequences, but it wasn't because I feared you would turn me in. I was afraid that you would hate me for lying all these years. I was terrified that the most amazing relationship I had ever been in would be over in a few minutes. You are the kindest, most beautiful, most_ amazing_ woman I have ever met, and I couldn't stand lying to you, _hurting _you, any longer. I love you so much, and you deserve someone who will be honest with you. So I promise Jules, I will never lie to you again. I can't afford to take any chances that may cause me to lose you."

By the end of Shawn's speech, Juliet had tears in her eyes. She loved serious-Shawn, and what he had just said, made her love him even more. She leaned forward and captured Shawn's lips in a gentle, chaste kiss.

After a few seconds they parted, and Shawn wiped away the few tears that had leaked out of Juliet's eyes. Shawn pulled her back onto his lap and held her in his secure embrace. He placed a kiss on her cheek and right below her ear before whispering, "Stay with me tonight." He hoped he wasn't being too forward, but he wasn't ready for her to leave.

Juliet shivered at the feeling of Shawn's breath in her ear and his lips on her neck. She desperately wanted to stay, but she didn't know what would happen if she said yes. "Shawn," she protested weakly. "I don't think I should."

Shawn could tell she was close to giving in, and he refused to give up so easily. "Please, Jules. I promise nothing will happen. I just want to hold you tonight. I've waited four years for us to finally be on the same page, and now that I've got you, I don't want to let you go."

Juliet could hear the sincerity in his voice and was powerless to it. "Okay, Shawn. I'll stay. I've been waiting for this along time to, you know." She quickly kissed his lips before standing up. She held out her hand and helped Shawn up too.

Shawn didn't let go of Juliet's hand as he led her to his room. It felt strange being there with Juliet, but he couldn't have been happier.

"Shawn," Juliet stated quietly. "Do you have something I could sleep in because I really don't want to wear my jeans to bed."

Shawn smirked at her before saying, "I really wouldn't care if slept in your underwear, Jules. You could take your shirt off too, for all I care."

"Shawn," Juliet warned as she shot him a dirty look. "I could still leave if I wanted to."

He gave her an apologetic smile and said, "Sorry, Jules. I couldn't help myself." He walked over to his dresser and rifled through his drawers until he found and old T-shirt and a pair of pajamas pants. "Here you go." Shawn handed Juliet the clothes. She thanked him with a kiss and went into the bathroom to change.

Shawn took off his clothes so that all that remained was his boxers and his T-shirt. He slipped beneath the covers and waited for Juliet to return. She appeared in his doorway a couple minutes later. The shirt was much too big for her and the pants hung over her feet, but Shawn thought she had never looked more beautiful.

"How do I look?" Juliet asked with a laugh, as she crawled into bed next to Shawn.

"You're gorgeous," Shawn replied, curling up against Juliet.

She blushed and kissed Shawn slowly, and turned her body so she was laying with her head on his chest, directly over his heart. "I love you, Shawn," Juliet mumbled, her eyes already feeling drowsy.

"I love you too, Jules." Shawn placed a kiss against her brow and wrapped his arms around her. He waited until he could feel her breathing even out, and he knew she was asleep. He let his eyes drift shut, knowing that this was the way he wanted to fall asleep for the rest of his; with Juliet in his arms.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Shawn awoke the next morning with a strange pressure on his entire left side. He lifted his hand and rubbed at his eyes. When his eyes focused enough to take in his surroundings, he founf out the reason why. Juliet was laying on her stomach with half of her body on top of him. Her head was buried in his neck, and her golden locks were splayed across his pillow. Her left leg was wedged between his, while her arm was flung over his chest. Shawn felt a tingly sensation in his left arm, and he knew it was asleep. Even though the position he was in was slightly uncomfortable, he had never felt happier.

Shawn kissed the crown of Juliet's head, and she snuggled deeper into his embrace. He laid there, content to just watch Juliet sleep. A few seconds later, though, he caught sight of the clock. It was already 7:15, and he knew Juliet had to be to work by 8:00. He was reluctant to wake her, but he knew she would be ticked if he caused her to be late for work.

"Jules," Shawn whispered into her ear. He placed a kiss there before continuing. "Hey, it's time to wake up. You're going to be late for work."

Juliet moaned something unintelligable before turning her head so she could look up at Shawn. She kissed his lips chastely before simply replying, "No I won't."

"Yeah you will, Jules. You have to be to work in 45 minutes."

"No I don't," Juliet said again. "I took two weeks off for a vacation. Remember?" Juliet gave him a big smile. She kissed his lips once more and curled back into his side. "Now go back to sleep. I have the next two weeks off and I plan on spending them with you. I don't need to go to Italy to make memories. We can create our own moments here, and they will mean so much more because they are happening with the man I love." Juliet kissed his neck before tightening her hold on him.

Shawn thought that if he smiled any wider, his face would break. He knew that this was what he had been hoping and dreaming about for the last year. Since he had a glimpse of what a future with Juliet would look like, he vowed to never do anything to change it. "I love you, Jules," Shawn whispered, holding her more protectively. "So much," he sighed as he felt Juliet's lips press against his pulse point.

"I love you too, Shawn. More than you will ever know," Juliet murmured as she drifted back into unconsciousness.

Shawn smiled and closed his eyes. This time he wasn't afraid to fall back asleep. He knew Juliet would still be resting in his arms in a few hours when he woke again. He also knew that he would do everything in his power to make sure he woke up with her next to him for the rest of his life.

Shawn fell asleep with the image of the blonde angel next to him plaguing his mind. The last conscious thought he had was,

_Dream-Juliet didn't hold a candle to his _real_ Jules._

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Please review because they bring a smile to my face. Oh and if anyone cares I finally got the set of Spongebob Silly Bandz, so I now have one shaped like a pineapple :)**

**Also, I will try to update Unexpected Complications soon.**


End file.
